Such a manufacturing apparatus is known from DE 203 04 022 U1. It consists of a plurality of loading stations which are each equipped with a tool for receiving the components. Arranged adjacently to the loading station are a plurality of machining stations, in particular welding stations, with a plurality of machining devices for the machining, in particular welding, of the components. In this manufacturing apparatus, the components are already partially machined and welded in the loading station. Furthermore, the components are transported between the stations by means of traveling robots.